


Thanks For The Memories

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Healing Derek Hale, Mentioned Original Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jelly'
Series: January Jaunts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Thanks For The Memories

Taking a step back from the stove, Derek takes a deep breath over the boiling pot over it, constantly stirring as he does so. The scent is both tart and sweet, making him immediately think of long walks in the woods with his old Pack tumbling all around him, which causes him to close his eyes for just a moment.

He had gathered the berries himself, sniffing at each one to make sure that they were at the right ripeness _and_ size. Derek had thought about inviting his new Pack to join him on this, but had decided that this first batch would be just him and his memories.

Sighing out slowly and embracing the light ache in his chest, Derek begins to hum the ditty that his mother said was passed down through the family, a little musical memorization to keep track of how long to stir the pot, how much sugar he needs to add to it, and when exactly he needs to move the finished product from pot to jars.

_Keep the heat down low_   
_Stir it all and stir it slow_   
_A cup of something sweet_   
_Only an hour until you can eat_   
_On bread and scones and all the rest_   
_Straight out of the jar is simply the best!_

Laughing, Derek pulls the pot off of the heat and sets about getting it ready to set up, already thinking of when he can call the rest of the Pack here, remembering where the biggest berry patches are.

This is something that _needs_ to be shared, and now that he’s dusted off the memories, he’s ready to do so.


End file.
